


Manji, or Fate Drew the Line Differently

by MariaArcher



Category: Manji - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaArcher/pseuds/MariaArcher
Summary: I watched Japanese film Manji, 1964 (go watch on YouTube) and couldn't bear terrible end. It has different kinds relationships. No spoilers for those who haven't watched. The two lesbians don't deserve such a final, so why not to give them something opposite?





	Manji, or Fate Drew the Line Differently

Sonoko was sure three of them were supposed to die. She escaped death somehow. Her husband Kotaro was dead and her? their? lover Mitsuko—no she was hers—that one time didn't matter—too.  
Sonoko wanted to try again for she loved Mitsuko and swore she would die with her. However, a thought that Mitsuko was up to something didn't leave her. Maybe their deaths was another trap of the beautiful woman? It was hard to be sure what her lover wanted except to be free of her fiancé and to take two other people who loved her, with herself. Thus, Sonoko stayed alive.  
The woman spent sleepless night. She wasn't going to force herself to lie beside two dead people, or better to say Mitsuko, for her husband was lying near bed's edge. She was too horrified by the events that she didn't sleep on couch either.  
On the next day about noon, something happened. The woman entered the bedroom, and there weren't two dead people. One of them was alive definitely.  
"Mitsuko?" The woman come closer.  
"Yes." Her voice was faint, but the answer left no doubt she was alive.  
"What's happened?"  
Mitsuko shook her head. "Paradise?"  
"If you call the fact Kotaro is the only one who died 'Paradise', I don't know how to respond."  
"What?" Mitsuko asked with fear in her voice.  
"Yes, you killed him, but it didn't solve your problem."  
"I was sure we all would die," she said sincerely, almost crying. "Sister, please, don't hate me for this."  
Their relationship was more than could ever let themselves two females who called each other "sister."  
Sonoko sighed. "Remember I told you I could kill Kotaro—my husband—to be with you? You did it instead of me, but it was unnecessarily."  
"I'm sorry. Please, help me to stand up."  
Sonoko complied with the request.  
"Sister." The other woman said nothing more, but pressed herself to the widow.  
"If you're truly sorry, will you do anything for me?"  
"Of course."  
"Go to other room."  
In a minute, Sonoko asked, "Are you feeling all right?"  
"Yes." It was truth.  
"I need to see you."  
"You are." Mitsuko smiled.  
"No, not your face, but much, much more."  
The woman started to undressing without any word. To her surprise, Sonoko was taking off her clothes too.  
"Eijiro," Mitsuko said at last. "I want to be free of him."  
"I have a lot of money. We'll run away, but at this time we don't need to lie anybody. I'll protect you."  
"Thank you very much. I don't think I deserve it after what I've done. I didn't deserve to be worshiped like Goddess. I'm just a sinful mere mortal."  
"No, after yesterday's accident, you're rather immortal," Sonoko chuckled.  
"It's my time to show that I've been wrong a lot of times. You're the only person I've ever really loved."  
"Mmm, and don't forget you made me and Kotaru eat very little. You'll have to cook me some tasty food to make amends. As you can guess, I don't have much energy."  
Mitsuko was ashamed. "I'll do anything you want."  
"Then prove your words right now."  
"In reality, we're more than sisters. I'll show you who we really are and how you should be worshipped."  
"If you're going to, I would like you to be the only one who's feeling this way. I don't want anybody to ever stay between us."  
"It will never happen, my love. Lay on couch, and enjoy what I'm going to do."  
Despite Sonoko knew Mitsuko was the one to blame, she wanted to make love to her too. The woman didn't say a word enjoying to be adored.  
XXX  
Two days later, they had already been safe. The night before they arrived at the cottage they talked about much earlier.  
"We're together at last? Only two of us?" Mitsuko asked, being unsure about reality.  
"It depends on who you are to me," Sonoko teased.  
"You're everything to me. You are the reason why I'm alive. I think something inside me didn't let me to die for I had to be with you and make you happy."  
"Mandji?"  
"Yes, mandji—devotion to you, and only you. I'll never be selfish again."  
"If you ever decide to draw me into something, I'll not mind." She was sure nothing bad can ever come to her lover's mind.  
"Yes, I'd want to turn my idea into reality."  
"I'm intrigued."  
"I'm going to make love to you until I'm breathless."  
"After this, I'll have the right to do anything and you'll have no strength to resist."  
"We'll see."  
A few hot kisses were a wonderful start, making both women want much more.  
No part of Sonoko's body would escape Mitsuko's caressing, or licking, or kissing in any combinations.  
Mitsuko moved lower to start her long playing with two already a little hardened breasts. The idea alone made the woman's mouth full of saliva which was exactly what she needed. She slowly wet breasts. Ehile she was sucking one of them, she was caressing the other. Long time passed before she did the same to another breast.  
The playing continued.  
A lot of time had passed before Mitsuko positioned herself in between of Sonoko's legs.  
She spread them wider, and she heard sigh of satisfaction. It was only a teasing foreplay before new long part.  
"Take me, please."  
"Here?" Mitsuko slowly kissed each inner thigh.  
"Closer," Sonoko moaned.  
"Here?" The woman was kissing here and there—above the very place Sonoko wanted her to touch and use all her imagination. To Sonoko's relief, Mitsuko did it at last.  
Eventually, she couldn't continue any more.  
It took only a cople of minutes for Sonoko to be ready to start her part.  
Mitsuko was lying. She spread her legs and sat atop left leg, so their centres touched. The woman started to move slowly, caressing Mitsuko's breasts at the same time.  
Sonoko did all she wanted. Mitsuko had no strength to resist, and she didn't want to. It seemed they wanted the same.  
"I loved your moans, love," Sonoko said her lover when she had finally finished.  
"I didn't deserved it, but thank you very much."  
"It was just my pay back, and I'm sure I enjoyed as much as you."  
Mitsuko smiled in reply. "You were married a man, being sure you were straight. I was having a boyfriend, thinking I was maybe bisexual. We're both bisexuals, or lesbians who were mistaken, or just fell for each other and each is the only one who is right for the other. I would like two last variants to be true."  
"So do I," Sonoko answered without thinking.  
Mitsuko was very glad to hear this. "Soulmates," she added.


End file.
